Smiles
by Gregory Dolnand
Summary: AU, one shot, 39, 85. Sanzoikkou in high school. Drama scenes. Rape scenes warning. I know this is old but please have a look. Reviews are appreciated.


Title: Smiles

Rating: K+

Pairing: SanzoxGoku, HakkaixGojyo

Summary: AU, one shot. Sanzo-ikkou in high school. Drama scenes. Warning: rape scenes and swearing. Just my imaginations when the math lesson was getting bored.

---

**Smiles**

He didn't like white. Or more exactly, he was afraid of white. People tend to love white, saying the color is pure and elegant. It was true after all, but to him, white meant loneliness, coldness and sometimes, cruelty.

He used to live in a happy family. Yet when his father died in a car crash, the happiness dissolved. His mother married another man, which was her mistake. The step-father only showed his caring side for several months, after that, he was drowned deeply as an alcoholic. It wasn't a very long time before his mother passed away because of a severe disease. He himself became a prey for his step-father to beat up and torture. The poor apartment where they lived had only one room, which was completely empty – the furnishing has been sold to cover debts. He couldn't forget those horrible days, when he was locked in the pure white-coloured room for hours, and couldn't get any sleep because of nightmares. He has been making a wish everyday, that he would be free, that he would escape forever from this haunted apartment and his step-father – torturer. But it seemed like he never get enough courage…

The bruise on his arm – result from just a small quarrel with a drunken step-father – was still paining him silently, like a thin string that tied him with the miserable reality that he never wanted to confront with…

'Goku! One more time and you will get out of here!'

The teacher was staring deadly at him. Goku mumbled 'Gomen' and went back to the lesson.

Just another hour and school ended, which meant he would have to go back to that living hell…

---

Goku stormed through the school gate before the bell rang. As soon as he got into the corridor, he was stopped by a tall redhead.

'Hey chimp, what the heck is wrong with you yesterday? You didn't look so well'

Goku ignored him: 'That is not your business, Gojyo. Now get outta my way'

'Listen carefully, chibi monkey: I'm not that kind of person who cares about other people, but your attitude last day really pissed me off. Am I not your friend? And Sanzo and Hakkai?'

Suddenly Goku felt dizzy. He shoved Gojyo aside and ran all the way to his class. Why? He had been acting normally, tried to piss out words like 'I'm hungry!' all over and over again, he obediently received some smacks from Sanzo's harisen and even laughed with the redhead's humorless jokes. Then why that Gojyo bastard still managed to read his mind?

---

Goku just came home. Legs strained from a long walk, he was so surprised seeing his step-father was leaning against the wall, waiting for him. No alcohol smell could be detected. Yet Goku didn't care. He grumbled 'Hello step-father' and walked to a corner and threw the bag in. He took out some books and was going to get out finding another place to study, when his guardian pulled him back. And, with a swift and sudden move, the youth was pressed hard against the floor.

'What the-'

The yell was cut in half when he was given a brute kiss, shattering his lips. The snakish tongue penetrated his mouth, invading his throat; in the same time, a hand moved down and groped his private from inside the pant. Goku wanted to scream but couldn't. His voice struggled, got stuck in his neck. He shuddered. The rapist still was touching him, tasting every inch of his skin like a bewildered beast. The white room seemed to laugh at him, to swallow him into its cold and cruel stomach.

Goku's fingers stretched out in vain and fortunately, were able to seize the bag nearby. He smashed it into his step-father, which staggered under the blow and rolled aside. Goku shoved the door and ran. Ran away from the sickened white house. Ran away from the torturous guardian. Ran away from the painful reality.

The street lamps were still shining. It was just seven according to the great clock behind the building…

---

Goku was still on the run. Each harsh breath was a sharp knife that slashed across his side, across his weary legs. He didn't know how far he had been running or where he was. Fear forced him to run, run all the way he could.

Finally, he stopped running. He let himself fall on the hard floor, trying to catch breath. Through the flickering yellowish light, he could vaguely saw his hands. His eyes were dazzled anyway. Things around him seemed to flow lifelessly as if he had fallen to Hell. He rubbed his eyes against his knees. It was actually pretty dark but still, he felt so much brighter compared to the time he was home.

Footsteps from not so far away pierced through his tired ears, startled him. Goku almost got frightened and covered himself in a dark corner. But…

'Goku, is that you? It's me, Hakkai!'

'Hak… Hakkai?'

The teenager looked at him, blinking his emerald eyes: 'It's late. What are you doing here?'

'I… I just… I…'

'You should go home and tell your father what happened. You don't look well'

'I won't go home. And this is not something my step-father could know about' said Goku stubbornly.

'My home, then' the emerald-eyed man smiled. And Goku suddenly wished Hakkai could be his brother.

---

The apartment was small, yet bright and warm. The walls were painted all creamy yellow and the doors dark maroon. The furnishing was quite simple: one double bed, two desks, and two bookshelves, all in the bedroom, a small kitchen and a toilet. But for the time being, it became a bit stuffed with four people inside.

'Do you want to come home now, Goku?' Hakkai spoke first 'He's your step-father; he must be somewhat concerned about you missing'

Goku tucked himself into the thick blanket, shook his head definitely.

'Then let's see… You'll be staying at Sanzo's place'

'Hey, is it you or me who has the right to decide, you four-eyes?' Sanzo gave Hakkai quite a glare, but the glassed youth ignored.

'With Goku's recent situation, there's no way he can go home. Our place is not enough for three people. You're the only option left, Sanzo. Besides, Goku has no other relative'

Knowing Sanzo was being amusingly angry, the redheaded Gojyo did not let the good chance slip away: 'Or are you blushing, Sanzo?'

'Shut your mouth' Sanzo snapped and hastily turned away. Damn it, he was actually blushing! That shitty kappa!

'It's settled, then. Case closed' Hakkai gently patted Goku's head like a little brother. The monkey was smiling so happily…

---

Fuck.

Stop sleeping along with such a wide and overjoyed smile like that.

It was almost midnight, yet Sanzo's eyes fully opened. There is no way on earth he could get a sleep with this happy-sleeping creature. He tried many times, turning away not to face it directly, but his brain wasn't powerful enough the give the body this oh-so-hard order.

He should have bought a single bed instead of double, not to suffer bullshit things like this.

Fuck.

Sanzo once dreamed about him and Goku doing you-know-what kind of things. When he was awakened, he was soaked with sweat, the pajama was unbuttoned (one thing until this time he still didn't know the reason, and neither did I, the author) and the most important was, he was going really hard! What a shame.

This time, his skin was just several inches away from Goku's. And his body was getting hotter and hotter. Why this is so attached? Sanzo, you're acting like some paranoid girls back in your class! Have some self-control!

Well, mind-yelling wasn't going to save him.

Sanzo took a deep breath and almost jumped up when Goku suddenly moved and mumbled something. The youth rolled over, crawled into Sanzo's chest, sniffed the blond's shirt, gave him a really big hug and continued sleeping.

FUCK IT!

---

'Sanzo, are you all right? You have circles under your eyes'

'Nothing, Hakkai. Are you mothering me?'

'Even I don't know. I was sleeping with you yesterday, wasn't I? What's wrong, Sanzo?'

'Well, it's rather simple. Our Almighty Sanzo here spent all night thinking about some chick, right, Sanzo-sama?'

'Enough. Talk. Leave. Me. Alone'

'Ha, it seems like I'm right. Hey Sanzo, who's the lucky girl? I can give you some useful advices'

'Ah, now I remember' said the brunette boy excitedly 'Sanzo just bought a new pillow'

'He bought that for you, you stupid monkey. What's excited?'

'It's bug, long and warm. But it's a little hard. When I woke up, I didn't see it anywhere in the room. Did you hide it, Sanzo? Meanie'

'Hey I didn't-'

'Oi, we already know it. Sanzo-sama here actually has a pillow-fetish and is acting like a cute and uke-ish guy. Hey, blushing again, aren't you?'

The bell rang out, announcing learning time. The four ran to the classes. Before coming in, Gojyo tried to say more: 'Don't forget it, Sanzo! Blush and you'll get no girls!'

Of course he didn't girls. Sanzo answered the redhead with some inaudible mumbling.

About ranks, Hakkai was always the first of the whole 11st grade in this school-for-the-gifted. Sanzo was the second. Gojyo, especially Goku, came here after a scholarship, and kept pushing each other out of the third place. They were so famous even in the 11st grade and surpassed the 12nd one. Girls always tailed after them like fools. Everyday each of them received no less than five love letters. The Valentine was much worst, with chocolate storming out of their lockers.

Sometimes, Sanzo put himself in the same place with those paranoid girls just to feel so stupid. Yet he felt so lucky, too, about having not the same class with Goku, or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate on study.

Sanzo once wished their relationship could be like Gojyo and Hakkai's. Now he recognized it was too high for him to wish something like that. Shit, Gojyo and Hakkai, they were so quick! The blond couldn't forget that day, when he stopped by their apartment to hand them homework from the teachers. He swore he had heard Gojyo's helpless moan, Hakkai's evil laughter, continuous 'thump – thump' crashing against the wall and panted breath. And these two were just highschoolers!

What about Goku? To Sanzo, the youth was so noble, pure and needed his protection. Just witnessing Goku's smile made him happy. He wouldn't ask for more, he never wanted to break their present relationship. What he feared the most was not thunder or ghosts or insects, not even death. What he feared the most was… Goku's hatred toward him.

---

'Yo, I'm home! Wow, Hakkai, are you cooking something?'

'White stew. From last night' Hakkai's smiled seemed evilly brighter, seeing Gojyo's disappointed face.

'I understand. You want to lure me with your cooking, right? You won, then'

Saying so, but Gojyo would eat willingly whatever that was made by Hakkai, ignoring about it being poisoned or not.

Gojyo approached the emerald-eyed – still busy in cooking – and inhaled the refreshing smell on his neck. And how he loved this soft, clean chestnut hair, which made him want to run fingers through it all night long. Gojyo couldn't help but kissed it tenderly. He was so happy seeing Hakkai smile back – a gentle, caring and untroubled smile.

'I love you'

'Uhm'

'Just "uhm"?'

'You want something back?'

'Uh'

An apple-flavored candy.

'More'

'More?'

Their lips sealed each others, sharing the sweet taste of the candy that slowly dissolved…

---

Sanzo couldn't stand it anymore. Goku was draining his precious slumber little by little by holding him all night unconsciously. That monkey was so selfish, sleeping so peacefully without knowing that it was nobody but him who succeeded at creating circles under Sanzo's eyes. And the blond, whenever he was held tight by Goku, he didn't even dare to budge a bit. Sanzo wanted to be kept warm by his secret lover. Still, everything has a price.

Sanzo decided to buy another single bed for him and spare the double old one for Goku. That would help him sleep better, since the monkey couldn't cling to him anymore. He did regret a bit but then told himself that his studies were far more important than such a mediocre emotion. Of course, he was lying.

First day sleeping alone, Goku did pout. The youth kept asking Sanzo 'Where is the pillow? Did you hide it again, Sanzo?' and mostly received answers as some smacks from the famous harisen. The next day, everything went smoothly. No complaints, no questions. It was so smooth that Sanzo had to ask himself if he had done wrong. And it appeared to be that he did have done wrong.

'Sanzo, do you hate me?' came the sudden question from Goku.

'What-'

'You don't let me sleep with you. And you seem to be colder to me. Did I do something?'

Sanzo let out a small laughter. This only made Goku more confused.

'Yep, you actually did and are doing something very wrong to me' and he kissed Goku on the lips.

Goku was first surprised, and then kissed Sanzo back. Who could tell that the youth had a crush on the blond for a long time ever since he came to high school?

Their kiss was long, deep and passionate…

---

'Oh, hi there, Gojyo, Hakkai' said Goku joyfully.

'Hey, did you see, Hakkai? Sanzo's circles disappear! I noticed it yesterday! Sanzo, did you have a date with that girl?'

'Come on, Gojyo, that's not very polite-'

'He's right' said Sanzo.

The couple's eyes widened, witnessing Goku tip-toeing and giving Sanzo a light kiss on the cheek.

'And Goku's not a girl' Sanzo continued.

'Holy cow!' exclaimed Gojyo.

'Uhm, Sanzo, Goku, congratulations, but you shouldn't do that at school' said Hakkai, pointing at what that seemed like a dust storm behind them.

The four ran for their lives, chased after by a bunch of crazed fangirls that kept 'moe-ing' from the hot kissing scene backward.

---

---

**A/N**: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
